


Just plotless smut

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, PWP, lewd lewd lewd, tachibanana au, there is a lot of that in what i write isn't there?, twitter made me do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is super late and i can barely keep my eyes open but this is just going to be a dumping ground of one shot smut things probably more pairings to follow idk in any case please enjoy possibly in chars/out of chars smut for the sake of smut what am i doing well i swear the actual fic has better grammar than my cruddy summary</p><p>each new chapter will be a quick summary of who's doing the diddly-do so you can skip as you please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. haru wants to see mako's wiener

Haruka sat across from Makoto on the bedroom floor, arms crossed, eyes glaring at the taller boy that sat fidgeting in front of him. Makoto chewed his lip, fighting with every fibre of his being not to look at Haru. Haru knew - Makoto knew - that one look at Haruka’s face would make his resolve cave at once. 

"Makoto," he said as the boy focused on a dirty sock beside his knee. "Let me see it."

Makoto shook his head. His sandy bangs swung back and forth in front of his screwed shut eyes, resolute in his cause. “Haru! It’s embarrassing! Don’t make me!” A faint blush was beginning to break out across his face. Haruka felt spurred on. 

"I’ve seen it in the locker room before, it’s not a big deal Makoto." He frowned as the brunette shook his head again. "I just want to see it  _that way_.” Another head shake. 

Haruka grumbled and stood up, causing Makoto to jump somewhat but still stay in place. He studied his best friend as he circled him, taking him all in. There was something about Makoto, the innocence and purity mixed with the muscular frame,  that made him want to watch that perfect body melt in front of him. And oh would he get what he wanted. 

His lips ghosted against Makoto’s ear as he spoke, a low and sensual tone  that sent shivers up the brunette’s spine. “You’ve done it before, haven’t you? Feels good too. And what was it you’ve always told me… something about, oh yes,  _so long as it’s Haru_ _… I’m okay.”_ He watched as Makoto’s adams apple bobbed. “We’re so close already…” he whispered, “what does it matter…” he kissed Makoto’s ear, “…if you shown your vulnerable side?”

The breath caught in Makoto’s throat and Haru could swear his heart had stopped when he ran his hand against Makoto’s knee. Emerald eyes slowly turned his way, boring into him deep down to the core as they shone against a horizon of flushed cheeks. Haru gave Makoto’s thigh a squeeze and the brunette squeaked.

"What… d-do you want me to do?"

Haruka stood, looking like a cat that had polished off a bottle of cream and found an unguarded supply of cat treats, and patted the mattress.

"Sit."

The bedsprings squeaked as they took Makoto’s weight. He looked up at Haru nervously. It was like being watched by a shy puppy, and Haru couldn’t help but file the sight away for the future. 

"What now?"

Haru raised an eyebrow, watching as Makoto’s blush deepened as he caught on. Still, his best friend made no attempt to disobey; the lifelong trust between them always won out when he was scared. Slowly Makoto reached for his belt. 

It took some fumbling - Makoto obviously more nervous than usual with Haru’s prying eyes - but eventually he managed to undo his pants and slide his boxers down to reveal what lay beneath. Haru knelt forward to study it.

It certainly was Makoto’s alright. Makoto’s cock rested against the fabric of his uniform, soft and pink and smooth against a forest of brown curls. He’d always been bigger, Makoto, but it hadn’t been until recently that Haruka wanted to see just how big he was. 

Or how he looked when he was big. 

Did he bite his lip, keeping the noises from his mouth muffled, or did he moan into the open air for all to hear? Which hand would he use, and how would he hold himself to come? All these questions raced through he mind  as he leaned in closer. He wanted, no,  _needed_  to know that side of Makoto. A side that no one else knew

_His side._

From above him a whimper escaped Makoto, no doubt red from ear to ear.  
  
"Ha-ha-haruuuu," came his trembling voice. "Is this enough? C-can I put my pants back on now?"  
  
Haruka gave Makoto a death stare.  _Of course it wasn’t enough! It was nowhere near enough. Where was the arousal? The moans and faces he wanted to escape from Makoto’s trembling body?_  Frustrated, he rose to full height to glower down at Makoto.  
  
His friend shrunk back, intimidated. There was a pang of regret at scaring Makoto so much.  _Was he going too far?_ The last thing he wanted to do was ruin everything between them. So wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed Makoto gazing from under his bowed lashes as he spoke again.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Haruka twitched in surprise. Makoto… Makoto was accepting him… accepting this need. His lips curled upwards in triumph. Carefully, so as not to startle an on-edge Makoto, he reached for the boy’s hands.  
  
"Don’t touch anything," he breathed, taking the moment in.  "Let me."  
  
Apple green eyes met his own, wide and shaking, but with an unspoken message behind them he could read plain as day.  
  
 _If it’s Haru it’s okay_  
  
Gently now - for Makoto’s nerves - he guided his friends hands out of his lap and onto the bedsheets,giving them a soft squeeze before returning to his hips. Haru gave Makoto one more firm look. “No touching,” he repeated, then at last focused on his target.  
  
He could hear Makoto suck in a breath as he cupped the soft organ in the palm of his hand. It was so smooth, silky almost, even more soft and delicate than the skin along the back of his neck. But this wasn’t where he was stopping, oh no. He ran his fingers down the shaft, cupping and rolling Makoto’s balls in his palm before tracing a line down to his entrance and back, Makoto’s thighs trembling as he returned one again to the base.  One hand lifted.

“ _No,”_  he grunted, and Makoto’s hand stopped, instead moving to cup the boy’s mouth. 

_They’d barely even begun._

He grasped Makoto firmly now, long slow strokes of the hand from base to tip as his other hand resumed the task of massaging the balls. Haru could feel every twitch, every drop of blood that flushed the skin in his hands as Makoto began to grow. He was hardening now, Makoto, only semi errect, but past the point of return, slowly reaching skyward higher and higher as Haru continued to tease him, breathing heavy and chest rising and falling in little gasps.

Haru swiped his finger across Makoto’s head as was rewarded with a groan, and with a light scrape of the nail across the slit it pitched up into a squeal of need. Makoto bucked up - barely so, but this was Haru and Haru noticed everything about Makoto - into his hand. Egged on by these reactions he continued, squeezing harder, rolling over the tip more until a steady stream of pants and squeaks. Haru chanced a glance upwards and was instantly glad he did. 

Makoto was splayed out on the bed, fingers twisted in the sheets as he fought every urge to reach out and touch himself or Haru. Eyes were screwed shut, and the first few droplets of sweat were beginning to drip down his forehead and down the lines of his jaw. Makoto’s face was a bloom of pink, reddest at the centres of his cheeks and gradually fading to faint pink at the edges. His lip was tucked between his teeth, fighting - no doubt from habit - to keep his sounds under control. 

Haru wanted to hear those sounds.

He wanted  _more._

He eyed Makoto’s cock with new eyes, the organ jutting proudly upwards against the brunette’s tensing belly. His tongue darted out, swiping his lips as he pumped faster and faster, and then he moved. 

The entire move caught Makoto off guard. Haru didn’t even fall out of rhythm. As his fingers began their next downswipe his lips followed, surrounding the whole of Makoto with hot, wet heat; sucking the sheen of precum off until he could swallow no more. 

Makoto shot up from the bed with a cry, caving again Haru’s bowed head even as he knotted his hands further in the fabric to keep from reaching out. Haru could feel the heat of Makoto’s breath on the nape of his neck, each and every suck of breath and shaky exhalation spurring him on further. His tongue traced the lines of Makoto’s cock, around the edges of his head, across the tip and down the veins to the forest of corse hairs below. Spurred on by a particularly lewd moan in his ear he paused, sucking on the thickest region, before tracing his tongue back up to take Makoto in once more.

Despite all this he wanted more. More gasping, more trembling, more of everything. He wanted Makoto to come screaming his name, shaking and moaning into his mouth until every last fibre of him was spent. Haru lifted his eyes upwards, watching the heaving of Makoto’s chest mere inches above his face, and made his choice. 

With one last trace of the tongue he took Makoto in yet again, but he didn’t stop there, pushing Makoto’s girth deeper and deeper inside his mouth until it butted against the back of the throat, and with only the briefest hesitation, swallowed. 

The result was instantaneous. Makoto choked on the saliva that was slowly dripping into Haruka’s hair, voice climbing two whole octaves as Haruka’s throat squeezed around him, sending new waves of pleasure he’d never thought possible up and down his ever-quaking spine. A strangled cry of “ _Haru!”_ escaped him as his best friend lifted his head before swallowing yet again. 

This,  _this_  was what Haruka had wanted. Makoto unravelling, loosing all sense of self of modestly as he continued to buck into Haru’s mouth, chanting his name as more and more drips of salty precum slipped from his cock to join the sweat of his body. Makoto, fighting against his most primal urges to still honour his promise not to touch, hands white as bone as his nails ranked marks into the bedspread. Everything. It was everything and more.

Makoto came with a scream, just as Haru’s hands slid around to grip his ass and pull him deep inside his throat once more, milky come washing straight past his tongue and down his throat as Makoto’s body arched upwards in climax. His voice rang out, trailing out the final “ahhhh” of Haruka’s name until he was milked dry, collapsed against the mattress. Only then did Haru finally release Makoto’s cock from the depths of his mouth. 

Haru took a second to take in Makoto like this. His chest continued to rise and fall erratically, one hand covering his still red face. His dick, flaccid yet again, rested just below his navel in the most errant sheen of come and Haruka’s own saliva. 

It was almost too much.

Haruka wormed his fingers between those still clenched in sheets.

"Makoto?"

His friend lowered his arm, only uncovering his eyes, but Haruka could still see the clouds of heat still leaving them.

"Haru…" mumbled Makoto, "Haru that was… I never knew… you…" but Haruka pressed a finger to his lips, letting him know he didn’t need to keep trying to find words. 

"I’m going to go make us some tea.," he replied, heading to the door with one more look at Makoto splayed out in his debauched glory. 

The brunette stirred, hand covering his crotch even though it had only been seconds earlier that Haru had been getting up close and  _extremely_  intimate with it. 

"But what about… don’t you need me to…"

Haruka shook his head. 

"I’m going to make us some tea."

But he wasn’t about to make tea. Not without a detour first.


	2. MakoHaruMako Tachibanana AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This can be boiled down to twitter + me + stuck in a men's clothing store for an hour and a half = discussion on Tachibanana reproduction.
> 
> For those of you that don't know about Tachibananas or the AU, check out lesfrites on tumblr.
> 
> If small fruit creatures that look like miniatures of the boys having sex isn't your thing, fair enough, just pretend this doesn't exist.

There was something off about Bananase. Or more… there was something strange going on with all the bananas. Ever since the cherry blossoms had started to bloom they'd become more aloof, distant, no longer squeaking to be held or cuddled. Whenever he was over at Haru's late he couldn't help but notice they weren't sleeping in their usual puppy pile on his second pillow, instead spread out with nothing but fingers or the occasional foreheads touching. 

Just the other day he'd picked Bananase up from the table after breakfast and the heat radiating off his little body had shocked Makoto so much he'd almost dropped him. There was a blotch of red flush across his minute brow and as Makoto had leaned closer he'd even been able to spot beads of sweat rolling down Bananase's cheek. 

"A-are you sick?" he'd asked, his own stomach lurching as he held his little charge closer to his face. These little fruit creatures… there was no doctor for them… he couldn't take them to a vet either… if anything happened to one of them…

He'd run his index finger over Bananase, trying to rub him and soothe him down like he always did when Bananase got worked up, but that time it hadn't had the desired effect. Instead his gentle rubbing had Bananase squeaking, cheeks flushing even redder as he trembled in Makoto's palm, eyes glazing over with mouth hanging agape. 

Makoto had almost continued in confusion, but Bananase's mouth managed to find the tip of his finger and with a bite of sharp little teeth he landed in Makoto's lap shivering as he glared up at the giant who cared for him. 

He'd been aloof from Makoto ever since.

At least when he hung out with Haru and the tachibananas Bananase wasn't as cold to people. 

Today Makoto had brought him over while he and Haru tried to tackle the mass of studying their painfully-close midterms required. Their books were strewn all over the living room - english, history, science - and Makoto reread the same passage for what felt like the tenth time, still unable to understand what the hell his english text was trying to teach him about the past tense of "to go". They'd been at it for hours now, and if the mound of worksheets on his left was any indication, they'd be at it for several more. 

He chanced a glance up at Haru, his ever-studious best friend, pencil slowly being gnawed out of existence as his blue eyes squinted at a page of dates from the Edo era. Under the weight of his gaze Haru looked up and Makoto, glaring from under his bangs as if to remind him that this entire study marathon was  _his idea_  in the first place. Makoto looked back down at his page, embarrassed. 

He was about to reattempt translating some passage about pigs and toes when a muffled squeak came from beside the coffee table. The bananas had been playing there next to a bowl of popcorn (a little snack to help them fend off their usual begging around mealtimes). Makoto shrugged it off, no doubt someone dropping their food or trying to get the attention of another. He returned to his textbook. 

Another squeak broke his focus again, this time quieter, more high pitched, accompanied by several more until the sound was quickly muffled out and the room became eerily silent. Makoto chanced another glance at Haru, completely absorbed in his own world as he stared at a picture of a lake on a page of his novel, before adjusting his position ever so slightly to peer over the wooden surface. 

If he'd been drinking at that moment he would have sprayed the contents of his mouth over the scene below him.

There was two, no wait three little bodies nestled together next a discarded pencil case. Haruka's painfully hand stitched clothes lay scattered about, a pair of shorts dangling from a protruding highlighter. But that wasn't what shocked him, oh no. Haru's tachibananas regularly stripped down like their owner whenever they began to feel sleepy, but never for this. He'd never even imagined they had the capacity for this.

Bananase was pressed against one of the Tachibananas - the skittish one if he was remembering things right - while another cuddled the middle one's back. That was fine. That was normal, or at least normal for the bananas. 

What they were doing with their… uh… thingies was anything but. 

Makoto watched in mute horror as Bananase's little fingers ran along the skittish one's hips before dipping lower to slide up a tiny, quivering penis. The banana at the back had reached around the tiny chest to fondle the pert nipples, barely larger than poppy seeds, much to the middle one's excitement. The pair in control eyed each other over his shoulder, twinkles of green locking on mischievous sparks of blue, the second tachibanana giving a nod of understanding before releasing it's shaking brother.

The middle banana mewled, looking longingly as the other two sucked their fingers and Bananase pointed to his own crotch. Makoto wanted to scoop up and cradle the little guy, his big watery eyes too cute for him to take. His hand raised off the table, ready to reach out and separate the three, but before he could the tachibanana lowered his head.

If there wasn't the rush of blood in Makoto's ears he knew he would hear the wet slurping sounds coming from the orgy by his foot. His banana's dick was now filling the mouth of the shy one, who seemed to be anything but as he sucked greedily at the pink cock. Saliva dripped down his chin as he opened his mouth wider, working until Bananase's cock disappeared completely between his lips. The black haired one was now rocking slowly, shallow thrusts into the waiting throat as little hums and gasps filled the air.

A very muffled squeal rang out as the forgotten banana lifted its brother's tiny rear in the air, squeezing red cheeks together before... Oh god... No they we NOT doing that how did they even know how to do that. Makoto covered his face as one of his miniatures began to suck away between the ass cheeks of the other, lewd kissing noises filling the afternoon air.

_How had Haru not noticed this yet?_

Haru.

Makoto managed to tear his eyes away from the miniature porno happening on the floor long enough to chance a glance at his friend. With any luck Haru hadn't noticed any-

_Oh god._

Haruka's eyes were fixated in the bananas, taking in their actions as if they were a pristine body of water he wasn't allowed to swim in. One of his hands was proper against his chin, covering his mouth, while the other was furiously scribbling away.

_Drawing._

Makoto slammed his hand down per the paper, blocking the tangle of explicit figures on the page from view. Haru glared up at him from his focus on the tiny creatures - now all moaning at various volumes and pitches as a hand joined the lips at the shy one's ass - and gave Makoto the death state only reserved for when good mackerel was dropped on the floor.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything about how Haru's obliviousness to boundaries had reached a brand new level, but Haru pressed a finger to his lips and pointed back at the  _menage a_ _trois._

Bananase was gently easing his dick out of the Tachibanana's mouth now, holding the cloudy-eyed face tenderly between his hands. The rear banana made a cheery "hah!" as it surfaced with a loud, wet smack. The pair moved their jelly limbed partner, Makoto watching in shock as he was propped up on the other Tachibanana's lap, legs spread and quivering as soft kisses rained down his neck. Bananase leaned forward, pulling their lips together and swallowing little hiccuping noises as he slowly drew the quivering entrance closer and closer to his-

Makoto gasped - echoing the the higher pitched moan below - as the head of Bananase's cock pressed against the dripping hole, moving slowly at first but disappearing faster and faster until there was nothing separating him from the Tachibanana. The duo breathed in shallow gasps, adjusting to being connected as one until patience  ran down and Bananase grabbed the teeny waist and pulled it flush against his chest. 

The banana let out a cry as the dark haired one lifted it's hips, only to drive them back down onto his cock with a wet 'schlup' that left Makoto blushing in embarrassment. Even if he covered his eyes he could still hear the squeaking chorus punctuated with the lewd slaps of skin on skin. From between his fingers he watched as Bananase thrust up into the depths of his partner, panting and huffing as lustful eyes followed the bounching face in front of him. All the while the third banana hovered about, licking and sucking on the pair's necks and shoulders leaving little pink freckles up and down their smooth flesh. Makoto could hear Haru suck in a breath as the Tachibanana ground down on the cock, moaning as his ass thirsted for more. 

Over the shaking shoulders the other two kissed, small tongues lapping eagerly together as they fought to explore each other's mouths, putting on a show that had the first blushing the darkest shade of red yet. He sucked in a breath as his twin pulled back from Bananase, suckling on his bottom lip as he drew away until the flushed skin fell from his mouth. One chocolate coloured brow raised and Bananase pouted, thrusting faster into the wantonly moaning banana in protest, as if to monopolize his prize. The Tachibanana gave another disgruntled chime and - with annoyance - Bananase rolled his eyes and flipped his position, splaying the bottom banana out on the floor and held himself still in the quivering hole.

Makoto and Haru traded confused glances as the threesome lay there, motionless. The shy banana covered one eye, looking back and forth between the hungry pair devouring him with their eyes. The second Tachibanana circled around the two tangled in heat, trailing a single finger over the curve of Bananase's back and down the curve of his raised ass. The little creature attempted to buck into the depths of the tight heat below him, only to be stopped by a firm yank on his waist. Tachibanana clucked in disapproval. With a sharp yank he pulled Bananase's hips in the air, removing all but the head of his little cock out. Ignoring the angry chitters from the duo, the Tachibanana lined himself up behind Bananase, tracing slow circles against the pink rimmed entrance before his dick. He continued to rut against the groove of the ass, spreading a film of silky precum up and down the stretched skin. Then, with a sudden snap of the hips, he joined the fray. 

Bananase let out a gasp as his insides made way for the cock now twitching against his walls. Without a wasted beat the Tachibanana pulled out halfway, then rammed forward once more. There was a collective gasp as the force of the thrust pushed thought Bananase and down into the banana on the rug. Haruka sucked in a breath as the trio before them began again with renewed vigour, Tachibanana setting a breakneck pace that left the other two gasping and moaning under his control.

Makoto felt a flush creep over his cheeks. The bananas… they'd always been so innocent… so cute… Haruka was furiously scribbling again, no doubt drawing out every last smutty detail before him, but Makoto couldn't find the strength to reach out and stop him. He continued to watch, fixated on how the top banana angled himself into Bananase, driving in deeper and deeper as they slowly migrated up the floor. He barely blinked as a string of drool dangled between the open mouths of the two squeaking bananas as they drew back for air before pressing their lips back together with hungry lust. The noises coming from the group became louder and louder, nearing their completion as wayward hands groped for purchase on any expanse of skin they could reach. 

And then there was a sudden cry and puff of yellow dust. Makoto jumped back in surprise as the bottom Tachibanana trembled and squealed as his orgasm exploded around him, and coating everything within arm's reach. The other two continued to thrust away as the strange dust stuck to their sweaty bodies, lost in their own lust ridden fogs. Bananase was next, letting out one choked gasp as another cloud of dust spilled forth, mixing with the already airborne… stuff as a third spurt filled the air as the final banana reached completion. 

The trio collapsed together, not even attempting to extract themselves from each other as the cloud settled. Haru was still madly working away, lost in is focus as Makoto continued to remain frozen, now watching the bananas lick each other's face's clean of the shimmering mystery… Makoto didn't even want to know, but he had the sick creeping feeling it was definitely the banana equivalent of semen.

Trembling fingers reached for a napkin, wanting nothing more to clean the dust and this image from his eyes, but a hand stopped him. Haruka squeezed Makoto's wrist. There was an expectant look on his face, one that sent a shiver up Makoto's spine. 

"Makoto…" Haruka held up a sheet of paper, covered in sketches of the bananas in every single last position they'd adopted, and…  _notes?_ Haru tugged his arm again. 

"Makoto I want to try this."

"Ha- _Haru!"_  he shrieked as his friend began tugging him towards the stairs. The bananas looked up at him from their afterglow, Bananase giving him a little wave. 

From somewhere under the table, another cloud of yellow dust spurted out.


End file.
